Searching for the Memories
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: Edward never came back, but Victoria did. What happens when Victoria changes Bella and she doesn't remember anything from her human years, including Edward? And what if Bella meets someone from her past in Volterra? Fourshot BxE Dedicated to AniimeChiick
1. Part 1: Change me

_A/N So this is something that's been going on in my head ever since I read the Twilight series, it's also my anniversary present to AniimeChiick a.k.a. Cheyanne; happy anniversary, girl!!! Hope you like it all!!! P.S. it's probably a 3-shot, so don't worry that I won't update PB&TB, for the people who read that._

Searching for the Memories – Part 1

VictoriaPOV

I slowly approached the window, knowing that this could be my only chance for success. My nostrils flared as I smelled the scent of her blood pulsating through her veins in the air; it didn't appeal to me as much as it usually did, because I wanted to enjoy this and not drink all her blood immediately. I already fed off 3 humans, so my thirst would be stilled. I didn't waste any time as I sprung up into her room.

She was awake and looking to her ceiling with a look of pain and emptiness; she looked the way I felt without my James. She slowly turned her head in my direction and said, "Kill me if you want to, but you're not getting anywhere with it."

I immediately stood erect, not knowing what I was hearing, but I knew she wasn't lying. She continued, "Edw--he left me, he doesn't love me anymore, so if this is going to be your punishment for him, he's only going to be glad to be rid of me."

She spoke with so much sadness and hurt that it was impossible to not listen to her---she seemed to go through the same thing as me; loosing her mate. She went on, "If you really want to hurt someone, then change me." I couldn't believe my ears; she was willing to be punished for something her mate did, take the blame for everything.

She looked at me; a broken girl, never to be healed again. And for once I felt pity and anger at the same time; her mate had killed mine to save her, but in the end it had all been for nothing, because he didn't love her anyway.

I told her, "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but I'm lonely and I need a companion who's gone through just the same thing as I had, so I'll change you." She simply said, "Thank you, but first, can you go get me somewhere else, I don't want them to find me while I burn."

I grimaced at her; she knew what she was going through without a complaint, I liked her. I charged towards her and flashed my teeth, then I lunged forward and bit her in her neck, I then picked her up and charged into the lonely night.


	2. Part 2: Vampire Girl

_A/N Part 2! Here's some more info about what happened with Bella. If there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry._

Searching for the Memories – Part 2

BellaPOV – 32 years later

Victoria and I arrived at Volterra during midnight, as it was too sunny during day and we didn't have any cloaks to hide our diamond skins, as we just swam from the USA to Italy in less the 5 days. During those 5 days we were lucky enough to come across a small yacht, because I was pretty thirsty; the 4 people that were on it, didn't survive.

We were welcomed into their midst like long lost family members, which was weird; because this was the first time I ever met them. Then a guy with greedy, milky eyes and a paper like skin walked up to me and said, "Welcome to Volterra. My name is Aro."

He presented me his hand and I shook it, saying, "My name is Bella, it's so nice to meet you." He looked at me in confusion and annoyance for a split second then he said, "You too, where did I hear your name before?"

I was confused, how could he ever know me? Aside from Victoria, I didn't know anyone; I couldn't remember anything of my human life, all I could remember was a face, dim and unclear, with bronze hair and golden eyes, and a lullaby, and somehow hurt and pain when I thought of them. I asked Victoria if she knew anything of my past life, but she told me she had found me somewhere in the Southern of the States, lost and broken, without any family.

Some weird things had happened to me, like being able to control myself, to not kill every human on my way, when I was a newborn. Or being able to shield myself from any mental attack. I figured out that I could 'shield' myself and apparently others too, when we were attacked by 2 vampires with offensive, mental skills. I felt some weird rubber band around my mind when I got angry at them and tried to push it around Victoria, I did it instinctively and all of the sudden the vampires were powerless against us. We killed them in 3 minutes. At that time I was 24 years old, including my human years. I perfected my defensive skill into a defensive and offensive skill. And after while I started to protect Victoria, too. I didn't even have to focus anymore, I just did it.

Aro walked up to Victoria and shook her hand, too. He seemed to get more annoyed by the second, and I had no clue why. He softly called out, "Jane, darling, could you please come here?"

A lovely, petite vampire girl came out of the shadows and said, "Yes, master?"

He still looked at us and said, "Could you try to work your magic on our guests, I'm_ curious_." He emphasized the word and I looked at him. The small girl smirked at us and said, "No problem, master." After a few moments I wondered what this _magic_ of her was, as I didn't feel anything. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at me. She walked up to Aro and he touched the palm of her hand with his. His eyes started to shimmer and he said, "I see, yes I had that problem too? Quite magnificent isn't it."

My eyes narrowed a little as I realised what happened; he could read minds as long as he was touching them. And that Jane girl probably had some mental, offensive skill that had immediate effect. I took a step forward and asked softly, a snarl in my voice, "Is that the way you treat guests, Aro? Reading their mind first and then attack them? You've never experienced this before, have you? A vampire that you can't touch with your mind; that you can't read. That you can't _hurt._ And even worse, there are _two_ of them!"

Victoria looked at me with wide eyes and I nodded. She started to snarl and sunk into a crouch, "You didn't! How _dare_ you?!?" I didn't understand much of why she did this, but she always had a reason for anything and everything. Though Victoria was not a real mystery to me, because she confided me with her past life, before I was changed, there were few parts of her I did not understand. I also knew that she had had a mate, James, which was killed by a few vampires that were trying to protect a human, the fools. You don't _befriend_ humans, you drink their blood; it's in our nature. She also told me that one of those vampires was in love with the human girl, but that he left her in the end anyway. I felt a pang of pain when I heard that story; I never asked for it again. She told me about the good times with James and the times they had hunted together.

Aro softly whispered something to fellow vampires, his guard apparently, and they started to slowly walk up to us. I smirked; I already knew what was going to happen. I started to throw my shield at them like a javelin, shielding parts of their brain so they couldn't move certain parts anymore. I did make sure that the part where they gifts were stocked, I didn't touch.

They were frozen, some not being able to move anything, others only their head or fingers. I started to laugh at the scene in front of me; they probably didn't know how to get out of this one. To my surprise Aro started to laugh along, he smiled at me and said, "Come in peace, dear. We will not attack you. So if you could please let my guard be."

I loosed my shield on the guard, but made the shield covering me and Victoria stronger. The guard started to move again. And I heard a big vampire say, "Jeez, that was weird." I smiled at him and said, "I never experienced it, so I wouldn't know. But thank you for the compliment."

He smiled back at me, baring his teeth, "How old are you?" I answered, but my eyes started to wander round the room; I never saw so many vampires in one place, it was unbelievable, "I'm 32 years old."

Aro's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he muttered, "It _is_ her. Carlisle shall be surprised." I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Who's Carlisle?" He looked at me and said, "You don't know Carlisle? I thought you would know them."

Victoria started to hiss next to me and I looked from one to another, a dozen times in a second, my sight not blurring at all. "What is going on here?" I demanded. Aro smiled slyly, "It appears that your friend here has not told you everything from your past, as a human." I looked at him with excitement in my eyes, "You know about my past?" He smiled at my excitement, "Yes, and even better, I know someone who you might recognize."

I swiftly looked around the room, "Where is he?"

A tiny figure appeared in the doorframe and said, "Actually, I'm a she, I mean, males can never have such a good taste in clothing as I do!"

_A/N A cyber cookie for the person that figures out who it is! I think that you're wondering why they didn't fight; for the exact same reason the Volturi didn't fight them in BD; they were sort of outnumbered, by Bella. _


	3. Part 3: Lonely Heart

A/N _Italics_ are visions of Alice, thougts and emphasizations. BTW I made very small changes in the 2nd part because that would fit better, don't worry about it though. Enjoy! Also a huge, big, large thanks to my Beta: Leon McFrenchington. You should totally check out his story Hunter!!!

**Searching for the Memories - Part 3**

AlicePOV - 1 month before Volterra

Jasper was glad that Edward was gone; his constant depressing mood 24/7 really ticked him off. And because Jasper was glad, I was glad. There was also another reason I was glad he was gone; I could look for Bella's future without having to worry about Edward snooping in my head, as he was off to Alaska. However, even without Edward around the house, the name Bella was banned, just like the word Forks and well, basically everything that could remind us of Bella. It was like Forks never happened. And if I didn't know that we don't forget anything, I would've thought that was the case. I was the one who stored Bella behind unbreakable brick walls in my mind; I never thought of her within a 5 mile radius of Edward.

I was the only one in the family who knew of the fact that Bella had turned into a vampire, by Victoria.

I was the only one who knew about her power; I always knew she would be special.

I was the only one to know how much Victoria and Bella relied on each other.

I also saw the obvious thing; Bella drank human blood. She was more in control then others though.

Bella was made for this life.

I would get so mad at Edward from time to time, because he had decided how she should spend her life.

What I also knew – and although it hurt, I knew it would be better – she didn't remember any of us.

I smiled when I thought of Victoria, she wasn't that bad, and if we would've met in a different way, I was sure we would be friends.

I locked myself up in my room so I could peacefully look for Bella.

_Bella and Victoria at Volterra, talking to Aro with angry looks on their faces. The entire guard was frozen on the spot and Aro looked slightly frightened. There was a clock in the room that not only gave the time, but also the date. The guard was released and Bella smirked at them. _

I smiled at myself; knew what my family and I were going to do in a month's time. Of course they wouldn't know why though.

Mu smile turned into a full blown grin when I realised that Bella was finally wearing something decent; a black minidress with high black heels.

This would be tough.

* * *

BellaPOV – Future time

I looked at the small pixie who had, though it seemed she didn't move, flung her arms around my neck. I awkwardly patted her arm and asked, "Who are you?"

While I asked that question a new vampire had walked in, his face was full with scars – making me want to crouch and defend myself – and his honey blonde hair was slightly out of place, his golden eyes widened and he looked from me to Victoria a dozen times in a second, "Care to explain Alice?"

She glared at him and said, "Just because you had given up on Bella, doesn't mean that I did."

I froze, "How do you know my name?"

She turned back to me, the laugh returning in both her eyes and on her face, "Silly Bella, I've already known you for 33 years. I knew you would look beautiful." I touched the scar on the back of my hand, an annoying habit I picked on a while ago.

Then her words dawned on me. My mind had no trouble with the math. She had known me when I was human.

Victoria hissed through her teeth, "Don't you dare to say another word, _Cullen._" She spoke the name as if it were a disease. The name rang a small bell in my head, but I couldn't recall the time I had heard that before. _Weird_, I thought. I could usually recall everything perfectly.

The blonde quickly came to stand in front of the pixie, who rolled her eyes, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Don't worry, Jazz, nothing's going to happen. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Victoria gave a sad look, but quickly hid it underneath a cold mask. I laid my hand on her arm and gave her a soft smile. She was still hurting when she saw a couple interacting with each other, I knew that.

I noticed that Alice, the pixie, looked at us and smiled at me while muttering something under her breath I couldn't quite catch. I returned the smile, hesitating.

I felt a wave of calm and suddenly I couldn't feel anything but the calm. It was annoying, but I couldn't be annoyed. **(A/N. Cookie for the person who figures out whose line that is)**

How annoying. **(Beta's note: LOL, that line made me laugh out loud)**

I saw the blonde smirk at me and I felt my mouth drop open, the calm only came in stronger waves. I glanced at Victoria who had a serene look on her face.

I was grateful for that change.

I looked the blonde in his bizarre, golden eyes and mouthed, _Thank you._

He looked surprised and I felt a wave of surprise wash over me. I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Victoria, her eyes were closed and her breathing was erratic; apperantly the calm wasn't there anymore. I touched her arm, saying, "Victoria, you're going to meet him once again and you'll be happy, together in heaven."

I believed there was a heaven and that we had a soul. Victoria always snorted at me for that.

She opened her bloodred eyes and I knew that if she could cry, the tears would be streaming down her face. "Thank you," she whispered and hugged me.

I felt her nose bury in my hair and I hugged her even closer, smelling her delicious, sweet scent.

Not even 5 minutes had passed since the pixie and the blonde walked in. I think Aro felt left out, because he suddenly said, "How about we go to the lounging room to discuss things further."

I rolled my eyes at him, but so fast he couldn't see it.

However the Pixie--oh, sorry, _Alice_--did catch it and grinned at me, while telling Aro that that would be lovely.

She grabbed the hand of her mate, excited, and waved her hand as if to say, _Come on! This is going to be __**fun**_.

I quickly took Victoria's hand in mine, holding it firmly in place.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. She nodded; it was safe to go, her instincts didn't tell her to run. However, she didn't seem too happy. I would ask her about that later.

Once we arrived, Alice came to my side and said, soft and quick, "Could you wrap your shield around us too? I feel kinda vulnerable to whatever Aro decides to do with me, and trust me, he's going to do _something_." I must have looked confused and she quickly explained, "Aro has always wanted me for my gift – he collects them – as I can see the future once it's set. That's why I knew you would be here. He also has someone on the guard that can pull me to them, make me abandon my fa- coven and be with them," she trilled this in incredible speed and if she would've said it fluent I probably would've never noticed her slip up; she almost said _family_, instead on coven. How odd.

Without question, I pushed my shield and wrapped it around Alice and her mate, too.

Alice seemed to realize somthing and stuck out her hand, "Sorry, we never met properly, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock." So that was his name, Jasper. It suited him.

I took her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Bella and this is Victoria," while gesturing to Victoria.

She whispered something so low I almost didn't catch it, _"Trust me, I know."_

I frowned. _Why would she say that?_

I went back to Victoria and Alice went to sit on the couch next to Jasper. Victoria, Aro and I kept standing. Once everybody stood and sat comfortable a flood of questions came to Victoria and me. Most of them cam from Alice and Aro, Jasper didn't say much, but I noticed he listened intently.

Even Victoria eased up a little bit after a while.

That gave me some pleasure as she was the most important person in my life; at least, as far as I knew.

We talked for at least 18 hours; sometimes Aro excused himself, sometimes someone from the guard came in and sometimes Victoria and I left to give Jasper and Alice some privacy and also to rearrange our own thoughts.

It was nice having someone else with me too; I totally felt at ease with Jasper and Alice, especially the bouncy, overexcited pixie was amazing at doing the right things at making me at ease, it was if she knew me better then I did myself.

We went back to the main room, where we would, according to Alice, wait for a few new guests.

The first thing I saw that really stood out to me was a head with bronze hair and golden eyes. It seemed to me that now I knew what the faceless stranger looked like. When I saw him, I felt pain shoot through me, nestling in the place where my heart should've been.

It hurt. A lot. I didn't remember anything from the burning, but that couldn't have hurt more then this.

I felt Victoria tense up next to me; she was ready to run away.

And I felt the exact same.

A/N So tell me your thoughts! I'm curious to know what people think of my story!


	4. Part 4: My Angel

A/N One part to go! 'cause I just love to keep you people entertained! BTW this much handier for me too, 'cause now I can take it a little bit easier on myself! And also the thing I know you've all waited for: Edward's POV! _Italics_ is still visions and thoughts. And I wanted to say something else; Victoria may be a bitch in the books, that's because she was more hurt then you could ever imagine. And bear with Bella too okay? She still doesn't know and she's been with Victoria for 32 years, which seriously counts for something. Even in vampire years. Enjoy!!!

**Searching for the Memories – Part 4**

BellaPOV

The pain seemed to burn through my system, stationed in my chest. I felt like a human, a human who needed air to survive.

The golden-eyed strangers walked in the room and a scent so sweet hit my nose; I knew without looking that the scent was from the bronze-haired one.

The angel-like one.

I heard Victoria hiss beside me, and all of the sudden I didn't only feel pain.

I felt anger towards the strange, golden-eyed angel.

Betrayal, too.

When the five vampires walked into the room, I saw shock, mixed with surprise and sadness, on their faces.

One of them – he looked mid-twenties – walked up to me, whispering, "Bella?"

I turned to Alice and my eyes narrowed, pain evident in both my eyes and voice, "Care to explain?"

In the corner of my eye I saw the angel crouch at Victoria, I quickly sprung in between them and growled at him.

He looked at my face, sadness seeping out of his pores, "Bella, I-"

"Don't even dare to touch her," I growled and at the same time Victoria said, "A mate for a mate." I looked at her in surprise. _What the?_

A woman, also mid-twenties I believe, carefully approached me and asked, "Bella? Don't you remember us anymore?"

My eyes shot from one to another: the big guy, the tall blonde girl – she glared at me, the mother hen, the father figure, and the angel.

The angel looked as if he had just found his beloved puppy back... dead.

I shook my head; how should I be able to know them, when I haven't even met them before?

I hated this feeling of not knowing.

I hated the way the angel looked at me.

I hated the way I seemed to gravite towards him.

As if he were my world.

His eyes weren't golden anymore; they had turned an onyx black.

So beautiful.

I looked at my companion. Victoria wanted to run away; I saw it in her eyes. And no matter how much I wanted to know what happened, I knew it would be better to follow her instinct.

No matter the cost.

I pulled my shield away from Alice and Jasper, looked the angel in the eye before Victoria took my hand and we dashed off, faster then usually.

The last thing I saw was the broken look in the angel's eyes.

* * *

EdwardPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Bella. _With Victoria, for God's sake!_

She had looked hurt, and I wondered if she really didn't know what had happened. I wanted to hurt myself for being the one to hurt her.

And then she ran.

How ironic.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that Victoria was with Bella.

Suddenly Alice started screaming at me in her mind. I winced.

_You asshole!! Go after her! Make her yours again! I've ne- _

Whatever she wanted to say was lost when she got a vision.

_Bella and Victoria standing under a rock, hiding from the rain. Victoria talked and Bella occasionally winced and shut her blood-red eyes. She looked as if she were in pain. Victoria hugged her close, swaying her from side to side, as if she were a little kid. Then Bella started to hum something, a lullaby... her lullaby. Then she opened her eyes and said, "I'm not gonna let you down, Victoria. You've been here longer for me then him. I couldn't let you down." Victoria wanted to say something-_

The vision broke off and I felt myself kneel on the ground, unable to do anything.

Alice was quiet too, both in and out of her mind.

Then she rushed to my side, kneeling next to me on the ground, hugging my neck.

I felt like a little kid who just found his beloved pup back... dead. **(Beta's note: ZOMG, SEE HOW MUCH THEY THINK ALIKE?!)**

I knew this would happen.

But I didn't do a thing about it.

* * *

BellaPOV

I ran, and ran, and ran. I needed to get away from there.

Away from the strange-eyed angel.

Victoria was right on my heels. I knew I could count on her anytime.

She picked up her pace a little bit more and tried to slow me down.

Then it started to rain; how fan-fucking-tastic.

We hid underneath a rock and Victoria looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who knew you could run that fast?"

I smiled sadly.

I saw Victoria take a deep, unnecessary breath and she started talking, "It's time for me to tell you the truth. Just don't hate me after this."

I felt more confused then ever. _Why would I ever hate her?_

She took another breath and began, "You're not Southern; originally, you're from Phoenix, but I met you in Forks, Washington."

And that's when I knew that this was going to turn my world upside down.

A/N Haha! I'm evil!


End file.
